Bubble Bath
by summercarntspel
Summary: When Darren comes home and can't find Chris right away, he starts to worry... Until he finds Chris in the tub having a bubble bath, that is.


Author: summercarntspel

Warnings: Fluff with the slight bit of angst... and some borderline naughty language, but nothing too awful. Oh, and RPF.

Pairing: Crisscolfer (Darren Criss/Chris Colfer)

Disclaimer: I do not own Darren or Chris, though I feel like we would all be bffs. I also do not own Glee, to be honest.

GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE

_thumpthump_

_..._

_THUMP THUMP_

_"Chris?"_

…

_THUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMP_

_"Chris, c'mon!"_

…

_"CHRIS, SERIOUSLY? I HAVE MY HANDS FULL AND THESE BAGS ARE HEAVY AS HELL!"_

…

Eventually, Darren gave up. With a huff, he dropped the bags to the floor outside the apartment, inserting his key into the doorknob and shoving the door open. He stomped in, grocery bags in his hands and on his arms causing him to grunt and groan, muscles bulging as he started to lose the feeling in his fingers from the lack of blood circulating to them.

He practically threw the bags down in the kitchen, only bothering to put away the perishable things before his hands found a place on his hips, confusion and curiosity making his nose wrinkle up a bit.

Anger slowly turned into concern, eventually settling in the pit of Darren's stomach as a startling impression of full-blown anxiety.

Chris _never_ pulled stuff like this...

"Chris, where are you? What's going on?" Darren called into the apartment, hurrying to their bedroom and frowning when Chris was nowhere in sight, "Chris, you're starting to scare me... Your car's here..."

Darren proceeded to quietly freak out, hurrying back to check the kitchen, the linen closet, the guest room, and the main bathroom. Chris was actually nowhere to be found.

Darren paused in his frantic searching for a few moments, chewing on his lower lip in a rather nervous fashion before he took off for the master bedroom once more. There was only one room he hadn't checked...

Darren's arms crossed tightly over his chest as he stared at the door that separated the bedroom from the en suite bathroom, debating whether or not to bite the bullet and step inside.

Sighing, he thought about the few boundaries of their comfortable, happy relationship. It wasn't unheard of for one of them to use the bathroom while the other was showering or getting ready in the morning, after all.

Alright, he made up his mind. And in he went.

The sight before him was startling, and then infuriating. There was Chris, his precious little boyfriend, lounging in the large tub, bubbles covering his body and nearly foaming out over the lip of the tub, glasses on his face, and a thick book in his hands.

"What the _hell_, Chris?" Darren demanded, eyes wide and hands shifting to his hips, "I was calling you!"

Chris' eyes flickered up from the book, realization dawning on his face as he squinted at the number of the page he was on, then closed the book. "You know, I was wondering what all that racket was... I guess I was too into the book to really pay attention, Dare."

"You scared me half to death! I thought you were, like, dead or kidnapped or something!" Darren exploded stepping forward and glaring down at his boyfriend, "You could at least apologize, you know! _God_, Chris, I almost had a heart attack."

Chris let the smallest ghost of a smile light up the features on his face, one hand gently patting at a dry spot on the edge of the tub, "Come sit down, baby."

Darren was clearly still steamed, but he obeyed the request anyway, shuffling over and plopping himself down, toeing off his faded Vans as he did so, "This doesn't mean I'm not still mad, you know."

"I know," Chris assured him, revealing the upper part of his chest when he stretched up out of the mountain of bubbles, one hand gently stroking over Darren's thigh, "And I'm sorry, Dare. I'm really sorry I worried you and didn't pay attention. You probably had a lot of stuff to carry, huh?"

Darren nodded glumly, gently setting his hand over Chris' on his upper leg, carefully locking their fingers together. "At least five billion bags. Speaking of that, what kind of psycho needs that many tomatoes?"

Chris just laughed, stroking his thumb over the back of Darren's hand as he shook his head. Darren was such a goofball sometimes... "I was planning on making homemade sauce for the spaghetti squash tomorrow. You got the spaghetti squash, right?"

"I got enough spaghetti squash to feed a moderately-sized army," Darren smiled, pausing before he leaned in and stole a quick peck from Chris' soft lips, "Sorry I snapped at you. I'm glad you weren't murdered or kidnapped, you know."

Chris just nodded, another smile stretching across his face as he reached down to yank the plug out of the bottom of the tub, getting to his feet as carefully as he could in order to avoid sliding on the slippery porcelain.

"Here, let me get decent and we can go lie down for a nap," Chris explained, reaching for a fluffy towel and drying off all the suds and water droplets that dotted his pale skin, then slipping into the underwear that had been lying folded on the sink, "C'mon, babe."

"Chris, I didn't put all the groceries away," Darren chuckled as he followed his boyfriend back into the bedroom, Chris's hand clasping his, "I should go do that and I'll be back in a second, okay?"

Chris shook his head, turning on his heel to tug Darren's shirt off, gesturing to Darren's jeans a moment later, "Nap now, responsibility later, Dare. We should celebrate the fact that I'm alive and well by cuddling up and napping."

Darren shrugged, sliding his jeans down his legs and stepping out of them, laughing when he nearly tripped over the fabric pooling around his ankles. "I can't argue with that logic, babe. Let's do it."

A few moments later, the two collapsed on the bouncy mattress in a tangled mess of limbs, little giggles escaping them as they shared soft pecks and Eskimo kisses, trying to shuffle far enough back to get under the sheets and comforter covering the mattress.

"Thanks for not being dead... I'd be sad," Darren sighed happily, allowing Chris to nestle into the warm embrace of his arms, smiling when Chris buried his nose in the little dip at the bottom of his throat, snuffling a bit as he blatantly inhaled the scent of Darren.

"Mmm... Thanks for caring about me that much... Now, let's go to sleep, please."

A quiet chuckle escaped Darren's lips as he carefully slid Chris's glasses off his nose, folding them and reaching behind himself to set them on the nightstand, "Sleep tight, babe."

Chris was asleep a few minutes later and Darren followed soon after, senses pleasantly overwhelmed with the sweet smell of Chris' shampoo and the floral scent of those darn bubbles.


End file.
